The Feast of Kurabe
Kurabe, god of wealth, had become conceited. One day kurabe decided to host an expensive feast for the fellow gods. It was the first time to host such a feast in the history of gods. Kurabe had in mind that by doing so, it would increase his reputation and show all gods and men the extent of his influence and wealth. There was another god by the name visha who lived on Mount Elgon. He resided there to avoid disturbance from men. This day, kurabe went to the mountain to invite visha, who was more so his patron. Kurabe owed all his entire wealth to Visha who, pleased with his loyalty had given him the bonus that his riches would never diminish despite how much money he spent on such occasions and many more. Visha rejected the invitation but alternatively sent his son Kanesa. The god of wealth was disappointed by this decision. He knew very well that Visha’s presence would have been a quill in his cap. Sending Kanesa was a good alternative for his father but for Kurabe it was quite unfortunate. It would have been terrible spurn if no one from Visha’s family were to come. However, the god of wealth determined to make the feast so grand so that Visha’s nonappearance would not be felt. There were so many guests, thousands of them, both men and gods. They were accommodated in a large hall that is reserved for such occasions. Kanesa, who was the chief guest, was the last person to come. The moment he entered, the first thing to ask was food. He was directed to a seat of honor and persuading dishes were placed before him. Kanesa gulped them down and indeed asked for more. He was given some more but his appetite did not diminish at all. Kurabe gave a directive to his army of cooks to give more food but unfortunately, they could not keep pace with Kanesa’s eating turmoil. The elephant god, Kanesa was consuming food that was meant for thousands. When he consumed all the food that was set before him, he still asked for more and this time, he got to his feet and rushed to the huge kitchen and consumed all the food there. The god of wealth was aghast. All the food meant for all the guests was gone and they had not been fed. Moreover, elephant god was still hungry and continued to ask for more impatiently. Kanesa condemned Kurabe for not having enough food yet he called the event a feast. The god of wealth pleaded with kanesa to stay and promised him some more in a little while but the rest of the young guest paid deaf ears to his pleads. Kanesa on realization that there is no more food, he got on his mount and went away. Due to Kurabe’s fearing Visha’s wrath, he followed Kanesa home. When he arrived at the mountain, he found Kanesa complaining loudly to Visha about the lack of food at Kurabe’s feast. Visha turned to Kurabe and asked him to explain what his son was complaining about. Although his son’s complaints, he knew that Kurabe has tried his best. The god of wealth miserably tried to explain the situation to him. The god of wealth’s face turned into a shame. Instead of earning prestige from the feast, it turned to be a laughing stock. However, he eventually learned that Visha was never angry at him. He learned that even the wealthiest of gods couldn’t fulfill what everyone desires.